1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote controls to control entertainment equipment including, but not limited to, televisions, digital video devices, video cassette recorders, set top boxes, monitors, audio receiver/amplifiers and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to universal remote controls and their operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Entertainment systems are becoming increasingly complex and hence frequently more difficult to control and use. Very often, each piece of equipment requires the use of a separate remote control. There are universal remote controls that have the capability of controlling one or more components of an entertainment system. However, setting up such a remote control to operate with multiple entertainment components, such as a television, digital video device, video cassette recorder, set top box, monitor, audio receiver/amplifier and the like, can be both time consuming and confusing to the user. The programming of conventional remote controls requires the answering of technical questions, which often must be answered by technicians at the manufacturer of the remote control. Furthermore, some prior art remote controls require an internet connection and web server to receive answers to questions, as well as a personal computer, a personal computer keyboard, and a universal serial bus connection to the personal computer. It is desirable to be able to make the operation and programming of a remote control as easy as possible for the user who oftentimes is not technically inclined.